corruptedequestriafandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Subraces/@comment-14273815-20130805154136
Alright, so I had some time to think of this, but I felt it was a good addition for subraces, here's the jist, feel, and major concept of the sub-race, along with ideas for bonuses, weakness and general mechanics: Name: Children of Harmony/Seeker of Harmony/Shards of Harmony. Story: It was a devastating face when equestria lost the Elementals of Harmony, the symbols of the magic of friendship. Though they were shattered into dust, a deep magic still existed. Now, two years later, people report strange sighting, people who become oddly kind, inspired. There skin glimmer lightly with a shimmer, and they seem to show powers among others, but lose them when they are alone. It so happens that there body now holds a small shard of the magic of the elementals, a small fraction of there abilities, now connected to the power that relies on unity. Many who get the change become very passive, aggresion leaving there body as they soon become to reflect such virtues. Concept: The sub-race has very support based/party based class, that relies on allies to grant them powers. When away from others though they begin to feel drained, weak. For Exsample, Elemental Shard: Loyalty grants +1 to attack per ally to allies (Must actaully be considered a friend to receive the bonus.) This means that in average game it would mean they get +4 to attack from there allies. The class itself doesn't receive the bonuses often, and instead is supporting others. Another mechanic is the Assist ability. They may provide a bonus to a skill roll, but lose the chance to do it themselves. Let say Autumn leans in to do an Arcana check on an item. Saga may use her ability, and giving up the chance to inspect it herself, grants a +1/4 of her skill to Autumn roll. Now if Autumn rolls a 1 or fails still, both count as failing it and may not reattempt it. Now that these being are that of friendship and unity, they receive penalities to offensive abilities. Attack and Damage suffers all the time, though certain abilities could be found to lessen the weakness. They suffer no penalties to defensive abilities as well. Some more abilities include: Dance Like you, Talk Like you, which provide a small acrobatic and Diplomacy bonus to them. Finally, they have a very speical ability, If they are in a group of six, they gain The Power of Friendship. They basically deal a unique form of Non-lethal damage to a target, that if the target give in will learn the error of the way. This may gain a temporay ally, or atleast end the fight. Though if is no chance of helping, the target will turn to stone instead. Some restrictions are in place: You must be good in alignment. Seeking harmony is your goal, and you are now part of that unity too. If you are not good you can change to a good alignment of any type. Gameplay Perspective: This class is great for building on teamworking skills, at the cost of your damage output. Captains and Celestial Mages are great canidate for the abilities, as they already have a lot of support abilities, along with Psions and Radiant Kins. Rangers, Warriors, or any class that relies to heavy on extreme damage output will find this holding them back, as it really hurts there offesive capabilties. I would be glad to develop it more and get help making it if you have ideas.